France and A Bomb Shelter
by PrinceLogan
Summary: Role play that me and my friend did in geometry one day. In which France ends up locked in a bomb shelter. Thank god, right? Rated M for England and his potty mouth.


**(A/N: This fanfiction is based on a RP me and my friend Carolyne did in Geometry. Also, it's 10:32 PM and I'm not wearing any pants! :D)**

England, Japan, and Greece were all sitting silently in the meeting room, when England randomly looked up and said, "Germany is better than Greece!"

Japan looked at him and glared.

England turned to him and said, "Sorry, I was forced to say it!"

Greece looked up from his coloring book of cats, "No you weren't." Japan hugged him.

England stood abrubtly. "YES I WAS YOU BLOODY GIT!"

Greece sniffed. "Why do you hate me, England?"

England threw his hands up in frustration. "I don't! I'm telling you, France forced me to say it!"

Japan looked confused. "Since when do you listen to France?"

England glared at him. "IT WAS BY _FORCE! _I HAD NO CHOICE!"

Greece yawned. "How can it be by force? France isn't even here!" As he said that, said Frenchman popped his head in the door. "Bonjour!"

England saw him and started freaking out. "AGH! SOMEONE HIDE ME FROM HIM! YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME, STUPID FROG!"

France shot him a confused glance. "Why are you yelling, Angleterre?"

Japan turned to him. "England-san says you forced him to say Germany-kun is better that Greece-kun.

"SHUT UP JAPAN!" England shrieked.

"I never _forced _Angleterre to say that." France said.

"He's lying!" England shouted.

Japan just shook his head, because this was just typical France and England behaviour. Then he started to chuckle because Greece has fallen asleep.

"All I said was marry me or say Germany is better than Greece." France smirked.

"EXACTLY!" England yelled.

"So you see I never forced you. It was a simple game of 'would-you-rather.'" France said.

England grabbed fistfuls of his hair and screamed in frustration.

Japan looked up, concerned. "England-san, are you alright?"

Greece woke up because of England's scream. "What's going on?"

France smiled. "Our dear Angleterre is screaming to release all his bottled up sexual tension."

At those words, America walked into the room. "Hey, I heard screaming, and since I'm the Hero, I had to come see what was up!" Then stood in a heroic pose.

England turned to France with rage in his eyes. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME FRANCE? I HAVE NO BOTTLED UP SEXUAL TENSION!"

America looked from England to France, confused. "Uh...did I miss something?"

Japan started to build a bomb shelter around himself, because he could sense an oncoming fight.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FRANCE!" England yelled.

France just skipped away and over to America. "Ah, Amerique, so good of you to join us!"

America just gave him a weird look.

"I'm safe. I hope Greece doesn't get caught up in the fight." Japan thought.

America spoke while trying to get away from France. "Uh, well, I was just wondering...England, do you wanna watch this scary movie with me?"

England glared at him. "No! Never again! Not after what happened last time!"

France put an arm around England and tightened his grip on America. "I have an idea of how we can get rid of that sexual tension, Angleterre!"

America's eyes widened in fear.

"GET YOUR BLOODY ARM OFF OF ME, FROG!" England screeched.

America ducked under France's arm. "I'm gonna go be a Hero somewhere else!" And ran away screaming.

France turned slowly to England with a smile on his face. "So it's just the two of us, Angleterre!"

England glared at him. "NO! Get the bloody hell away from me!"

Greece woke up again. It was impossible to get some sleep around these two nations. "Where's Kiku at?"

England suddenly calmed. "I think Japan left."

Greece's face fell. He sat down on the weird metal box that was next to his chair. A muffled "hey!" came from inside. "Japan? What are you doing inside this box?"

Japan's muffled voice came from inside the box. "It's a bomb shelter, Greece-kun."

France grinned. "Need some company in there, Japan?"

Japan opened the door to the shelter. "NO!"

Germany walked in. "Japan, are you mocking my country?"

"Agh! Germany!" France dove behind the bomb shelter and hid.

Japan climbed out of the bomb shelter. "No Germany-kun. I was protecting myself from England-san and France-san."

Germany's face suddenly lit up. "France."

France peeked out from behind the shelter. "What do you want Germany?"

"Get into the bomb shelter France."

England looked very amused.

France hastly scrambled into the mental box. Germany slammed the door shut and locked it. "Come on guys, lets go have a soccer tournament!" He said, grabbing Greece by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out the door.

*3 hours later*

"Uh...hello? Angleterre? Germany? Japan? Greece? Where are you guys! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

**(A/N: Soo...yeah. Me and Carolyne are weirdos. Sorry for any OCness. I don't think we had a problem with that though. Anyway, you guys should review, I don't care if it's a hate review or a love review, I just want feedback!)**


End file.
